


Do I Wanna Know the Time of the Season

by diredog



Category: X-Men Apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diredog/pseuds/diredog
Summary: A song fic for a dear friend of mine on tumblr.
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Do I Wanna Know the Time of the Season

_It's the time of the season When love runs high_

His voice was like silk as he sang, your eyes locked with his and he smirked immediately. 

_And this time, give it to me easy And let me try with pleasured hands_

You watched as one of his hands stroked the mic stand delicately, the other grabbing the mic itself. Your mind wandered, the thoughts of your neck in his grip flooded in fast. Your feet subconsciously moved you toward the stage until you were just in front of him after another verse. 

_What's your name? Who's your daddy?_

He slowly crouched down to get to your level, leaning closer. Your noses were almost touching as he sang to you, your heart absolutely pounding against your rib cage. He stood back up and the way he started to grind against the mic stand as he kept eye contact made your knees buckle. 

_Tell it to me slowly (tell me what) I really want to know_

He finished the song, grabbing his bass from the side of the stage. He started playing a few familiar notes before stopping, only teasing the small crowd. He hopped off of the stage, grabbing your hand and dragging you into the empty closet nearby. 

_Have you no idea that you're in deep? I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week_

He pressed you against the wall, his hands on either side of your head as he kissed your neck. 

_ How many secrets can you keep? _

"I saw the way you reacted when I was singing..." He purred in your ear, a deep chuckle rumbling from his chest.

You couldn't think, you simply dropped to your knees in front of him. He looked down, curious as to your next move. You undid his pants and pulled them down, revealing his thick, throbbing cock. You stared in awe, how he managed to hide that in his tight pants you'll never know. 

_(Baby, we both know) That the nights were mainly made For sayin' things that you can't say tomorrow day_

Your lips wrapped around the head, earning a hiss of approval. The more you slid down along the shaft the more noise he made, egging you on. You stopped, looking up at him and seeing the most beautiful sight. His head thrown back, his hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat on his brow, the pure ecstasy in his expression, and that god damned desperate growl that came from his throat that hit the pit of your stomach like a bass line. It was bliss. 

_ Crawlin' back to you _

He grabbed your hair, pulling it to move your head back. It took you by surprise but you went along with it, knowing he was the one that knew what he liked best. He set a steady pace for you, letting go of your hair once he knew you had gotten the hang of it. He smirked, his hand running through his soaked hair, pushing it back out of his face. 

_Ever thought of callin' when You've had a few?_

The vein that ran along the underside of his shaft throbbed harder than before. It became a metronome for your movements, your hand joining in as you bobbed your head. You heard him moaning to the beat of the song playing outside, the sounds mixing caused shockwaves to go through your body. 

_Maybe I'm too Busy bein' yours To fall for somebody new_

He started to thrust his hips, losing the control that he tried his hardest to maintain with you. 

"Fuck me...you're too good." He laughed as best as he could, grabbing a handful of your hair again.

"Is it-" you cut him off with a nod. He took your approval and ran with it.

"Brace yourself babe." He started to thrust his hips faster, harder, more erratic than before. You could feel your jaw starting to get sore, pulling away finally when it became too much. You smiled up at him before using both your hands to finish the job, opening your mouth wide to catch the remnants of your time together in the closet. 

He came with a loud groan, clasping his hand over his mouth and rolling his eyes back. As promised, you caught every last drop in your mouth, swallowing with pride. He relaxed as you stood up, his breathing was still trying to calm down. 

"Lets...do this again? I have another show coming up soon." He laughed, kissing your forehead. 

"I don't know if you can handle me again, god knows we almost got caught with how loud you were this time." You pushed him playfully and unlocked the closet door, dragging him out from it. It's safe to say, you'd be at every one of his shows after tonight. 


End file.
